1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of special containers, and to the particular field of special containers for use with land vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many land vehicles have soft tops. For example, the Jeep Wrangler has a soft top. These tops can be removed if the driver or the occupants of a vehicle desire an open top for the vehicle, such as when the weather is pleasant. The tops can be replaced when the weather becomes inclement. This versatility is much desired by the driving public.
Soft tops for vehicles such as the Jeep Wrangler(copyright) also include windows that can be opened even when the top is in place. These windows are often zippered in place. Often, when the weather is xe2x80x9cin between,xe2x80x9d a soft top is in place with the windows open. This provides still further versatility to the vehicle.
In some instances, the windows can be completely removed to provide still further versatility to the vehicle.
However, when the windows are removed, the removed windows must be stored somewhere. These windows are generally made of transparent material and may be scratched if not properly stored. Vehicle owners generally try to avoid scratching the windows of such vehicles. Therefore, some vehicle owners actually elect to leave the windows at home when they intend to drive with the top off, or with the windows open. This option works well if the weather does not change during the drive. On the other hand, if the windows are removed and stored in the vehicle in the event of a change in weather, the possibility of scratching the windows increases. Thus, some vehicle owners perform a balancing of the two options of leaving the windows at home or taking a chance of scratching the windows if the windows are kept in the vehicle.
Therefore there is a need for a means for permitting a vehicle owner to store windows associated with a soft top in the vehicle while protecting those stored windows from scratching during storage.
While many containers can be used to store items such as soft top windows, the inventor is not aware of any such special container that is specifically designed to store such items in the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a container which will store windows associated with a soft top vehicle, such as a Jeep Wrangler(copyright).
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a means for permitting a vehicle owner to store windows associated with a soft top in the vehicle while protecting those stored windows from scratching during storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container which will store windows associated with a soft top vehicle, such as a Jeep Wrangler(copyright).
These, and other, objects are achieved by a special container that is sized and shaped to accommodate the windows associated with a soft top vehicle, such as a Jeep Wrangler(copyright) land vehicle. The container has special cutouts that permit the container to be attached to rear seat anchors, as in a Jeep Wrangler(copyright), and further includes a padded lining for further protecting the stored windows from scratching and felt panels that separate one stored window from another.
The windows are safely stored in the container and the container is securely fixed to the vehicle so the windows will not be scratched by other objects, such as by adjacent windows during storage. In this manner, a vehicle owner can take windows with him during a drive and can safely remove the windows when desired with the knowledge that the windows can be safely stored in the vehicle. The owner does not have to guess whether the windows will be needed or not.